


Will you be my Valentine?

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Beach City!With some encouragement from Bismuth, Lapis decides to ask a certain green someone the fateful question...





	Will you be my Valentine?

"I... I'm not sure about this, Bismuth..."

" _What_?!"

A cool morning breeze swept across the beach where the two Gems stood. Lapis kept glancing over to a pile of timber in the distance which was, slowly but surely, becoming a new barn. She watched as Peridot rummaged through the wood, sorting it into piles ready for the next stage of construction to begin. This had become something of a routine for the past couple of days. This morning, however, was different - it was Valentine's Day.

The Crystal Gems had overheard Steven excitedly talking to Connie about this celebratory day; Lapis, with some encouragement from Bismuth, had decided that it would be the perfect occasion to give a present to a certain someone... however, the Ocean Gem was beginning to lose her nerve.

Bismuth knelt in front of Lapis, placing her hands supportively upon the blue Gem's shoulders.

"Lapis, it's gonna be just fine. She's  _crazy_ about you!" Bismuth beamed at Lapis, who was beginning to fidget, "Heck, she wouldn't stop talking about you before you came back to earth!"

"It's just..." Lapis hesitated, her gaze now becoming fixed upon the soft sand beneath her feet, "After everything that's happened - after everything I did - I don't know if she still feels the same way..."

Bismuth chuckled, "Of  _course_ she does! Why else would she be taking so long to decide how to rebuild the barn for the pair of you? She still wants to live with you, and I've seen the looks that she gives you as well!"

Lapis blushed deeply as Bismuth grinned at her knowingly.

"But... I destroyed our home, and..."

Bismuth sighed, her grip on Lapis' shoulders tightening.

"Listen..." Bismuth said, the cheerfulness in her voice now making way for a more stern tone, "We've all done things that we're not proud of. But you can't hold onto the past forever. You've apologised, and we can all see that you're sorry. Peridot's the last Gem on earth that would hold anything against you."

Lapis nodded, somewhat reluctantly, causing the warm smile to return to Bismuth's face. The taller Gem got to her feet, glancing over to make sure that Peridot was still preoccupied with the barn.

"You put your Gem on the line for the earth... and I know that  _she's_ the main reason why you did that," Bismuth gestured over towards Peridot, "So go and get her!"

"Thanks, Bismuth," Lapis said, smiling at her friend.

"Any time!" Bismuth replied with a thumbs-up.

Taking a deep breath, Lapis began walking towards Peridot - holding a gift behind her back with trembling hands. She looked back to where Bismuth had been standing, only to find that she was now attempting to hide behind a large rock. Lapis laughed to herself, which caught Peridot's attention.

"Lapis!" she called out, running over to the Ocean Gem, "I was wondering when you'd show up!"

"Well, I'm here now," Lapis replied with a false air of confidence.

An awkward silence fell between the two Gems, which was broken by Lapis clearing her throat. "So, Peridot..." she began, "Did you know that today is Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, I..." Peridot spluttered, suddenly becoming rather flustered, "I completely forgot about that!"

Lapis couldn't help but notice that Peridot was blushing - and felt her own face begin to heat up.

"I mean, it's just an earth tradition, but I... uh..." Lapis fumbled with the item that she was concealing behind her back, "I wanted to ask you... if you'd be my Valentine..."

Peridot gasped as Lapis put her hands in front of her. In the Ocean Gem's trembling grasp was a large bouquet of flowers, mainly consisting of several red roses. The bouquet was tied together neatly with a glittering green bow, which shimmered beautifully in the sun.

"See, even the ribbon is green!" Lapis chuckled nervously. Peridot looked at the bouquet with stars in her eyes and carefully took it from Lapis. She ran her hand over the flowers, stopping as she came across a card that was in the bouquet. She hurriedly removed the card and opened it up.

Her eyes widened as she read it:

"To Peridot, I really like you, and want to ask - will you be my Valentine? Lapis x"

"W-wow... thanks..." Peridot stammered, placing the card back inside the bouquet with a shaking hand. Lapis shuffled on the spot, her blush becoming more prominent by the minute.

"Yes..." Peridot quickly announced, in a slightly louder voice than she'd intended, "Yes, I'll be your Valentine, Lapis!"

"Really..?" an awestuck Lapis asked quietly.

"Of course!" Peridot cried, carefully placing her flowers onto the ground, "I... would have asked you the same question, if I'd remembered that it was today. Because I... I really  _like you,_ too..."

The two Gems stared at each other for a moment, neither one of them able to fully articulate their feelings for the other.

At least - not verbally...

Lapis gasped as Peridot threw her arms around her, pulling the blue Gem into a tight embrace. Lapis was quick to reciprocate, holding onto the technician and never, ever wanting to let her go. This moment was perfect - just Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, and the faint sound of the ocean. Her confidence finally returning, Lapis crouched down slightly to give Peridot a swift kiss on the cheek.

Further down the beach, Bismuth peered over the boulder behind which she was hiding. She was now joined by Amethyst, who had spotted her there and wondered what she was doing. Bismuth sniffled, putting her arm around Amethyst as they both watched the happy couple. The purple Quartz was grinning from ear-to-ear, and murmured a statement to Bismuth which would eventually be repeated by the other Crystal Gems...

"It's about time!"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks!
> 
> This is just a little gift from me to all of you <3


End file.
